


pinky promise

by mymukemadness



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Time Skips, just fluff, michael and luke are cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymukemadness/pseuds/mymukemadness
Summary: michael and luke fall in love with each other, sometimes without realizing. here are some of the times.





	pinky promise

"Mikey!" Luke cried out after falling off his bike, skinning his knee. Michael was there, he was always there when Lukey needed him.

He held the other five year old's hand and took him back to his house where Liz cleaned his cut and put on a band-aid. Michael kissed it better, because he "did it better" than Liz. 

That afternoon, Michael helped Luke put on his princess dress so he and Michael could be the king and queen of their imaginary world.

"You'll always be my queen Lukey." Michael told him, smiling at his best friend.

"Pinky promise?" Luke asked before Michael's pinky reached out to meet his.

||

"Lukey, why can't a boy be pretty?" Michael asked his best friend, laying on his bed, the other twelve year old sitting on the desk chair.

"They can be. You are. I am. We're pretty and we're boys." Luke replied before singing along to the pop song playing on Mike's radio.

"But the other kids call us fags for being pretty." Michael didn't understand how other people's opinions barely affected Luke.

"They don't matter. It's you and me, Mikey. Let's take on the world." Luke could tell Michael was overthinking this whole pretty thing, didn't he realize other people don't matter?

"It's you and me forever?" Michael questioned as Luke nodded. "Pinky promise?" Luke and Michael's pinkies met and both boys felt better.

||

"What if we became big?" Luke asked the other three boys. "We're still gonna be normal right?" Ashton laughed at him and Calum slapped Ash's arm lightly.

"Luke, it's gonna be us two and those losers forever," Michael made eye contact with Luke, to make sure the other boy knew he was serious, "I pinky promise you we'll stay us, no matter what."

The two fifteen year olds joined their pinkies together into the simple gesture that had became their thing. 

||

"Remember when you told me we were gonna take on the world?" Michael asked Luke as he cuddled the younger boy on their bed.

"Yeah?" Luke recollected the memory of when Michael was scared boys couldn't be pretty.

"I think we did." Michael's voice was small and Luke felt a rush of love for his boyfriend.

"Yeah, kitten, we did." Luke saw Michael blush at the pet name before he shoved his head into Luke's arm.

"You and me forever?" Michael's voice was muffled, but Luke could still make out the words.

Before Luke could reply, Michael stuck his pinky into the air. The younger boy found himself joining their pinkies and realizing that was enough, he didn't need to speak.

||

"Do you, Luke Robert Hemmings, take Michael Gordon Clifford to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Luke made eye contact with his lover, grinning at the man who he was about to marry.

"I do."

"And do you, Michael Gordon Clifford, take Luke Robert Hemmings to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Neither of the men had any hesitation, they had loved each other all their lives.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the groom."

They kissed and it was full of love, full of promises, full of heartfelt conversations at 3 am, full of them. Mikey and Luke. Husbands.

"You and me, Lukey, you and me." Michael and Luke joined pinkies, and it was like all the other times: perfect.

||

"Luke, honey, can you get Lizzy from daycare? I have to take Thomas to his docter's appointment." Michael asked his husband, kissing him before picking up his youngest child, two year old Thomas.

"Yeah, I'm picking up Fletcher too, right?" Luke confirmed, trying to remember what time Fletch got out of first grade.

"Mhm, that's at 3:30. Preschool ends at 2:30. I'm taking Thomas now or else we'll be late." Michael interlocked his pinky with Luke's quickly before grabbing his bag and walking to the door with his son on his hip.

||

"I got a tattoo." Lizzy, Michael and Luke's middle child said. Michael sighed and looked at her.

"Lizzy, really? You're only 19, what if you change your mind about it?" Luke said exactly what Michael was thinking, shaking his head at his only daughter.

"It's a good one! I won't regret it! Plus, Fletch made me go to a proper tattoo place where he's sure they wash their needles." Lizzy sounded rather indignant about the fact that her older brother made her go there.

"What is the tattoo?" Michael questioned, hoping it wasn't terrible.

"It's the roman numeral of five, since five is my lucky number, my birthday, and how many people are in our family!" Her parents had to admit, it was rather cute.

"Are you sure it's not five for your mental age?" Thomas, Lizzy's seventeen year old brother teased. Lizzy ran after him and he sprinted to his room.

Luke and Michael laughed about the silliness of their children.

"Hey Mikey?" Luke grinned at his husband.

"Yeah?"

"I still think you're pretty." Michael snorted.

"Pinky promise?" They intertwined their pinkies and Luke kissed the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic to put on here. i love it. please be kind. constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
